


Long Live the Supreme Leader

by HDoDM (dantereznor)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN STAR WARS THE LAST JEDI -- There be spoliers here.





	Long Live the Supreme Leader

Standing over the crumpled form of Kylo Ren and drinking in the remains of red guard and that of Supreme Leader Snoke, Hux felt a sense of relief to see the man and his guard dead, for so too his Order would die and lay as discarded as the mans apprentice. Collecting the disjointed thoughts in his head that screamed for him to run from the grand chamber that stank of death and smoldering cloth from a fire that waited to reignite, he turned slowly from looking down at the ashen face of Snoke, watching Kylo now; his right hand moving toward the blaster at his hip. If the Order were to die then so it shall be, and they would die with it – the solider and the dark princely knight of an archaic faith. He moved slowly and with a purpose and yet when the signs of life returned and Kylo woke from his unconscious state, Hux’s hand fell back to his side and blaster remained hidden beneath his coat.  
  
“She has killed The Supreme Leader...”  
  
That deep baritone gave an excuse, Hux could almost taste the lie on his lips. “Yes, it would appear so… I’ve given order to our men to abandon this ship.”  
  
“No! You will tell them that we are going down to that planet and ending this.”  
  
“Who are you to dare ordering me, I am the commanding General of the First Order and the Supreme Leader is dead! His First Order is de – “  
  
The vice grip around his throat had Hux struggling as he was brought forward and to his knees as Kylo stalked forward and stared him down. Their was a fierceness in his eyes like a wild beasts set for blood.  
  
“Yes, General… the Supreme Leader is dead.”  
  
Letting it sink in for a moment Kylo’s hold on the man tightened as the skin around his eyes and even his lips began to turn a sickly shade of purple and nearly blacken from the lack of air. A few gurgled attempts to speak came before he released his captive.  
  
“Yes...” Holding his throat as the rush of air was returned to him, Hux stared at the man he so desperately wished to forget he loved, squashing those feelings down once again.. “Yes… the Supreme Leader is dead, long live the Supreme Leader.” Sink from his knees to his ass in defeat Hux still drew in ragged breaths.  


Kylo would leave him there in the ashes and embers of the dead leaders chambers, ready to begin his final solution to the Resistance and the Jedi Order. All traces of the past, his family and even possibly his love for the red haired General would be eliminated.  
  
All traces.

 

* * *

 

 

When the failure to eradicate the Resistance on Crait, Hux was worried that Kylo would lose his mind when the realization of the war would be continued. The fallen Jedi who now held power over all of the First Order scared him now, the roughness of being refused did not sit well with the once gentle man. The bruises littering Hux's pale skin told as much, for they were not simply from being overly enthusiastic in the bedroom -- no; Kylo Ren had taken to slamming him into consoles and walls, even other members of the order in his rage.  
  
As the last of the plaster was wrapped around his ribs, Hux would pull his dark uniform shirt back on. There was a meeting that day, one with Supreme Leader and other members of the First Order to discuss their latest failure to ascertain the Resistance's new base.  
  
The failure had belong to Kylo Ren of course, as he had destroyed the temporary base and allowed all the data to be lost about what systems picked up their distress signals.  
  
"So you think I am a failure?"  
  
Startled from his own thoughts Hux would stare wide eyed at Kylo, the pale taller man looked almost like a ghost of his former self. "I did not... Supreme Leader.. I -- "  
  
"No no, no Hux... No I heard it. Loud an clear, inside of your head. You think I am the reason why we can not find them, why we are failing at a simple task."   
  
Kylo pushed himself from the door frame and allowed it to shut, pressing a lock on the controls. "Admit it."  
  
"Sir.."  
  
"ADMIT IT!!"  
  
He screamed, and Hux swore that even the medical droids were afraid of what Ren might do. He schooled himself though and kept from flinching as he watched the man draw closer.  
  
"You are the reason we are failing to locate the potential bases of the Resistance... you destroyed the data we could has extracted from their base.  _You caused this by killing Snoke_.." He couldn't believe his own words, or the venom that dripped as he stared hard at the man he once loved - still loved even now.  
  
Kylo seemed just as taken off guard, but rather than respond or even use the force to choke Hux into unconsciousness as he had been prone to doing as of late, he merely slumped down. A shell of a man as the need to erase his past echoed again inside of his mind. He couldn't face Hux.  
  
And so they sat in silence, locked together in a room, unable to attempt repairing the damage caused by Kylo. Hux merely watched, his shirt half closed and breath ragged as it had been the day he knelt before Kylo and dared to call him by his new title.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I have seen it twice now, but apparently my fingers can not write the words long live without switching it to love live.  
>  Sometimes they move faster than my brain.  
> All errors are mine to be had, as my usual beta can not read this because she's not seen the film.


End file.
